User talk:Orezio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sonata Kanzaki Pure White.jpg page. We're very happy you're here to help, but we want you to know that bunches of incorrect edits can cause HEAPS of headaches for our one admin. READ THE GUIDELINES BEFORE YOU EDIT. Banning is inevitable for those who don't! It's very easy to read! Here are some common points to check for: Did you check your grammar? Did you put in canon information and not speculation? Did you upload non-watermarked, high quality photos? Did you check the format of the other pages? If you started a new character page, did you make a data box for the new page? Did you make sure NOT to put episode numbers? If you have any other questions, make sure to leave them on my page WITH a signature, or I won't know who left the message! Thanks so much! Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I dont know if there is another Male here Rizumu Harune200 (talk) 04:51, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! Welcome to the Pretty Rhythm Wiki! You can add a photo gallery by clicking on the edit button and when you look to your right, you can see a section that says, Add features and media in that section you can see a box that says Gallery. Click on it and upload photos from your computer or add photos that are already on the wiki. I hope this helps you! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Of course you can add a picture! Just make sure it has good quality and no watermarks. And if you can, you can add more information about him. There isn't much info on his page. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:20, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello! About data boxes, which ones are you talking about? We use different info boxes for different pages like prism stones or characters. By the way, everything below is in source mode. Characters: For characters we use the CharaBox template. Example Prism Stones: For Prism Stones we use the PrismBox template. Example Sorry for my long explanation. RozzaPanda (talk) 22:18, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! To answer your questions, you can add a photo to the character boxes by first clicking on where you want to put the photo then go over to the left side where it says Add features and media. '''Click on the box that says photo and then either upload the picture or use a picture that already exists. Second answer to your question: I'm not the one who makes the character boxes but what I do is look for official information on the website or try and figure out the name myself. To kanjinize it I would go some translating websites. Do not use Google Translate, it isn't that accurate. RozzaPanda (talk) 20:41, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Family members are minor characters, and surprisingly when I searched for the characters of Pretty Rhythm Seranon with K are also minor characters. So the mains are pretty much Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Mia, Reina, Karin, Ayami, Hye In, Jae Eun, Chae Kyoung, So Min, Shi Yoon, Naru, Ann, Ito, Rinne, Bell, Wakana, and Otoha. RozzaPanda (talk) 18:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I looked up for wheather or not Kintaro is a main character or minor character but it seems that he is more treated like a minor character. He may be the main bad guy or whatever but I don't think that really matters much. Thank you! Please continue to help me out on this wiki! RozzaPanda (talk) 20:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I wanted to ask you if the Seventh Chord is that tool's official name. It was never said in the anime. Or did you mean the outfit Seventh Coord. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! I know that it was first seen in the Dreaming Session, I'm asking if it is it's '''OFFICIAL name. The name of the tool was never mentioned. I don't live in Japan nor can I read and speak Japanese perfectly. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:42, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello! It's all right if you can't find it's real name right now, but if you tell me, okay? I believe it may also be a product in Japan so I might be able to find it's official name on the website. But for now I'll just keep looking. Thanks for your help in editing! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:04, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for telling me. I should probably re-watch all the seasons so I can finish up some pages and continue doing Prism Stones. As far as why pages get deleted, I don't have the power to do that. I'm a regular contributor that has the same privileges as you. I'm just a little more experienced, I guess. Only our one admin/founder, Mewpudding101, can delete pages. She might have deleted the page because there was another page for it or it was not a very good page. But I don't really know so just ask her. Thank you! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:31, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Really? well, that's sad to know that Pretty Rhythm will not be aired on animax anymore, same with arpeggio of blue steel and guilty crown :(Anton0125 (talk) 12:35, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, it's me. Well I want to tell the truth that I miss pretty rhythm on animax and arpeggio of blue steel, even guilty crownAnton0125 (talk) 10:29, September 5, 2014 (UTC) But it's okay, at least I'm starting to watch the new anime shows like star driver that replaced guilty crown and the squid girl (season 1) that replaced Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow live, but also, I'm starting to like space dandyAnton0125 (talk) 11:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, it is me again, yeah, I also got bad news, azumanga daioh also won't be showing on animax anymore, I might cry again, just like what happened at Pretty RhythmAnton0125 (talk) 13:29, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I've drawn all of the characters in azumanga daioh and pretty rhythm, The only person I haven't drawn yet is yomiAnton0125 (talk) 08:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) You think?Anton0125 (talk) 08:44, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not interested to watch Hyouka yet, but I'll get used to it, soon enough :PAnton0125 (talk) 10:20, September 12, 2014 (UTC) And is it true that all of the girls at pretty rhythm are all 14-years old, cause they're the same age with me and in 8th grade, and I'm also in 8th grade tooAnton0125 (talk) 14:52, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Is that so? Age really doesn't matter to you :P, yeah, me either, If I'm 26, 34 or 45, it also doesn't matter to meAnton0125 (talk) 03:02, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Is it true that Naru Ayase is the main protagonist of the pretty rhythm: rainbow live, cause I'm confused :PAnton0125 (talk) 07:29, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I thought it was bell renjouji who is the main protagonist of pretty rhythm :PAnton0125 (talk) 03:46, September 14, 2014 (UTC) You think Naru is cute, for me, she does, also otoha and wakana, but Bell, Quite :PAnton0125 (talk) 14:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi. it's me again, yeah, I haven't messaged you for a long time, and you noticed many anime TV shows are changing like Parasyte-The Maxim-, Cardfight Vanguard....Anton0125 (talk) 04:21, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, probably you're right about that, and some of my friends say that Parasyte-The Maxim- is an anime horror show, is that really true, and it's same day as japan aside from Same Time as Japan with Space Dandy :PAnton0125 (talk) 08:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Mayukisirumi (talk) 09:47, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Yep! Can you answer my question? That Jump is really Miracle Macchiato, so everyone alway call it is Beautiful Butterfly. I think in Pretty Rhythm doesn't have any jump is Beautiful Butterfly, I only know about Eternal Big Bang Beautiful Birth. If you know about that jump, can you give me a photo ? Mayukisirumi (talk) 01:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I mean, that jump, Miracle Macchiato, everyone alway call it "Beautiful Butterfly". I don't know why. But, Have you know any jump is "Beautiful Butterfly"? I only know Eternal Big Bang wait a minute, parasyte is not suitable for young audiences? and it's not allowed also for 15 yrs. and below like me, I'm 14. And yeah, the boy can tur into any human or creatureAnton0125 (talk) 11:44, October 20, 2014 (UTC) That horror anime just showed last october 11, thursday if I'm not mistaken, and it has only 24 episodes? that will end fastAnton0125 (talk) 06:17, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, it's me, do you know the anime show kobato, major dream, majestic prince, fate kaleid....., cause I don't watch animax anymore, I watch on hero channel, we're not subscribed on animax channel it's because of my lousy fatherAnton0125 (talk) 04:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, it's me, do you know the musical anime Nightcore. All the music I heard from it has a fast beat and a high pitched voices and tunesAnton0125 (talk) 13:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back! Yes, Prism Stones are for the Pretty Rhythm arcade game. I guess we should add some of the other products of Pretty Rhythm. But right now I'm going to continue the Prism Stones. It is alright if you could make the pages for the products. Thank you! Please continue to help me on the wiki. RozzaPanda (talk) 6:58, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Well, first off can you send me a link to where you found the merchandise? RozzaPanda (talk) 10:38, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I guess we could use some of the products on there. But the prism stones on the page don't need to be added because that is what I am doing right now. But it is best to find more info on each item. I tried to look for the items on the official website but it only covered Rainbow Live. Plus I'm not sure if that was ALL the Pretty Rhythm merchandise that they have. Before making any pages lets try to look again! Thanks for helping! I'll look too! RozzaPanda (talk) 14:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) when will it aired?Anton0125 (talk) 11:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) That will be at 5pm right?Anton0125 (talk) 12:32, December 4, 2014 (UTC) still the same time as before 5-6pm, am I right?Anton0125 (talk) 12:45, December 5, 2014 (UTC) I thought that pretty rhythm is rainbow live, but it's not, it's aurora dream -_-Anton0125 (talk) 12:39, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I doAnton0125 (talk) 13:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Yeah, I have been noticing some unneeded pages too. Our founder is probably busy with their life happenings so I made a message listing pages that could be deleted, you are free to add to it if new pages show up. Thanks for always helping me! RozzaPanda (talk) 17:40, Decemeber 21, 2014 (UTC) Um... I actually just used a table, I don't know how to make or use most templates and it didn't even occur to me to check to see if there was one for Prism Jumps... I did something bad didn't I? DX I was going to ask someone before I did it, but I didn't know who to ask. Chrismh (talk) 17:24, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Dear My Future Prism Jumps Even though I am WAY off from there, I was sorta hoping for maybe an opinion. I know besides Prism Acts (which have their own page), they did Prism Jumps there too. Should we make a seperate header/section for those on the Prism Jumps page, or just make a seperate page entirely for them? Like Prism Jumps/Dear My Future, or Prism Jumps (Dear My Future)? Chrismh (talk) 01:07, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Um... the left one? The one that looks to be blank paged. It has Table and the other tabs under Add Feature. Chrismh (talk) 05:11, January 10, 2015 (UTC) I figured we could, since he apparently is a character XD I had planned on doing it after I finished the episode in a bit, unless you want to go ahead and make it. I'm fine with either. Chrismh (talk) 17:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay! I will, also, if that is your real birthdate, then happy birthday x3 Chrismh (talk) 10:49, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm not stupid... there wasn't a name included with the message so I didn't know who wrote it. I just only recently found out but even then when someone doesn't leave a name, they usually come and find the message. It isn't even really my problem and I can't help her, so it isn't a big deal. Chrismh (talk) 01:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Congratulations on becoming admin... me as well. I went ahead and deleted it because it's real stone name is Pure Crystal High Heels and I had already created that page awhile before. I look forward to continue working with you! RozzaPanda (talk) 17:38, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I know how to change it but do you want me to use the same image just a bigger one or use another one? So I just tried to use the same image that you tried and the results were about the same. It might be best to use a different image for the favicon. For example, a heart prism would be good. Seems easier then the wordmark we have for our wiki. Since the image needs to be 16 x 16px. Sorry if I couldn't help much. RozzaPanda (talk) 17:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it looks great to me! I wish you luck on changing up the wiki a bit. Of course I will help out when needed. I'm also not getting enough sleep. Especially today since I just came back from a school choir concert. I have been thinking about possibly changing the background as well, since it only includes the Aurora Dream and Dear My Future characters and not Rainbow Live characters But I also don't want to change it too much because of our founder. So for now I will keep that on hold. I look forward to continue working with you! RozzaPanda (talk) 21:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) How to open the Pretty Rhythm picture gallery? I need to know this so I can put the Prism Jump pictures.Rainboom12 (talk) 09:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC)Rainboom12 Hello Orezio. Hello. I am Love Moonrise. You talked me about the Prism Stars page. Sorry, I tried to change it. But I am new on Wikia, and I don't have much experience, because that day, I tried to go to another page and I accidentally maked a new page and I don't know how to remove it. I am spanish and my english It's no perfect. Love Moonrise (talk) 17:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm so sorry I haven't been on the wiki! I was busy with school finals and other projects and test in classes! As far as Prism Stones, the anime series ended and I finished uploading and creating the pages. It's hard for me to find the promotional prism stones. I'm going to work on polishing pages for now and I might help with episodes. So I just wanted to inform you on the Prism Stones. Thank you, and sorry again for not being on lately! RozzaPanda (talk) 18:12, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Thank You x3 It's weird, I don't even remember writing or modifying any of that page yet (cause you've seen my other episode pages). But anyway, I wanted to thank you because I notice sometimes you tend to fix my grammar on pages when I accidentally misspell, don't choose the right word, or just due to dumb luck (seriously, that happens, and I'm a GREAT speller). I know just fixing up some spelling isn't really all that great or as major of an edit as other things, but I'm happy because you don't get on my case about it like I always expect people to if some weird, dumb luck goes unnoticed. Chrismh (talk) 09:27, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Mia's teacher is in Episode 34. If you want to search on Youtube, I would recommend the Kindaichi Case Files channel, since it's the ONLY channel that has all the episodes of Dear My Future. However, most of the episodes are 360p, so if you want to get pictures from the episodes, leave it to me when I'm free. Rainboom12 (talk) 09:49, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Rainboom12 Yes, ma'am!Rainboom12 (talk) 08:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC)Rainboom12 Yes, sir, sorry, sir!Rainboom12 (talk) 08:53, September 21, 2015 (UTC)Rainboom12 14:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC)Mayukisirumi (talk) 14:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your reminder. I'm really sorry, but, I don't know how to upload gallery under " In episode 48". Will you tell me? HI! I've seen your profile, it's very nice! I noticed that most of your showws are from Animax, the only anime channel in my country. Where are you from? GASUV46 Princess of Everything Win Awesomeness Rewards 10:49, May 17, 2016 (UTC)